Scared? About you? Damned
by JSmelie
Summary: En réponse à un défi lancé par Dexterine: " Vous devez écrire la pire de toute les disputes de l'univers ayant eu lieu entre nos deux frangins."


En espérant être à la hauteur du défi. En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire , et j'espère que vous en aurez autant à me lire ;-)

**Scared ?About you ? Damned…**

Dans un entrepôt, au Wisconsin…

Le démon n'avait pas sourcillé. Au contraire un sourire presque ravi flottait sur ses lèvres, comme si Sam s'apprêtait à lui chantonner une berceuse.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Si pourrir en enfer pouvait lui faire plaisir, parfait… C'est lorsque les premières syllabes d'une litanie en latin franchirent la bouche de Sam que la créature, apparaissant sous les traits d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, choisit de libérer sa conscience.

-Dommage que tu veuilles me quitter si vite Sammy…Il y a un tas de choses que je voulais t'apprendre, soupira t- elle en secouant tragiquement la tête.

-Ah oui ? Dommage, j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre, répondit le jeune Winchester avec un reniflement amusé.

Ces saloperies devraient sérieusement penser à renouveler leurs défenses d'ultime recourt…ça en devenait lassant à la longue…  
Le démon haussa négligemment les épaules, tout en jetant un œil désintéressé sur la clef de Salomon qui le retenait prisonnier, assit en son centre.

- Laisse moi en douter…Personnellement, et même si vous aimez penser, les humains en général hein, dit-il d'un ton désinvolte, que les démons sont dénués de tout sentiments, je t'assures que je sais parfaitement que, si j'étais humain, je n'aimerais pas que la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance pense qu'un petit retour d'entre les morts a fait de moi une sorte de…comment dire… Le démon leva les yeux en l'air, et termina, plongeant ses deux pupilles noires dans celles de Sam , dont le vague sourire s'effaçait lentement.

-Une sorte de fils de pute démoniaque bientôt prêt à trucider les siens sans état d'âme, si personne ne tente quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

- C'est ça, fit le jeune chasseur, la voix légèrement hésitante. J'crois pas à tes conneries.

-Mon dieu…comme je suis surprit ! ironisa le démon. Mais à ta place j'y réfléchirais. A quoi ça me servirait de te déblatérer tout ça hein ? Dans cinq minutes, je prends mon billet pour l'enfer. J'veux seulement t'aider c'est tout…Ce serait pathétique qu'en plus de passer pour un débile auprès d'un nombre non négligeable des miens, tu perdes la face également chez les tiens…

Devant l'expression glaciale qui marquait les traits de Sam, il reprit innocemment, levant les deux mains en l'air en signe d'impuissance :

- Oh mais regarde moi comme tu veux je n'y suis pour rien moi ! Il a dit ça comment au vieux chasseur à casquette… ? Ah oui…  
La créature mima un visage assaillit par le doute, et gémit :

- « Oh Bobbyyy ! Est c'que tu crois que Sam est vraiment Sam ? » .Désolé mon gars, mais si tu veux que je traduise ça devient : Bordel Bobby, Sam est peut être démoniaque, peut être que j'ai fais une belle connerie, finalement…

La mâchoire du jeune Winchester se contracta violement, et le démon, satisfait de l'effet de ses paroles, reprit avec une compassion feinte, secouant lentement sa tête rousse de droite à gauche :

- je sais Sammy, je sais…ça fait mal n'est ce pas …Ce pauvre Dean était tout émoustillé quand tu as liquidé Jake…Comme s'il ne le méritait pas hein ?!

Sam s'efforça de ne poser aucune question. Il pouvait presque entendre Dean lui murmurer :

« Ne rentre pas dans son jeu ». Et singulièrement, pour la première fois, cette pensée lui fut désagréable.

Le chasseur prit une longue inspiration, et sans plus de bavardages, poursuivit l'exorcisme, haussant le ton à chaque hurlement de la créature.

« Tu sais pourquoi j'me fous de retourner en enfer Sammy ? L'heure de notre libération est proche, très proche. Et il vous faudra bien davantage qu'un exorcisme en bagage pour vous débarrasser de nous. »

Ce furent les dernières paroles crachées par le démon, entrecoupées par les hurlements, avant qu'il ne s'échappe dans une gerbe de fumée noire du corps de son hôte.

Le souffle court, Sam s'agenouilla auprès de l'homme inconscient, et chercha son pouls. Le soupir de déception qui jaillit des lèvres du chasseur fut suffisamment éloquent. Le traitement infligé par la créature avait brisé le corps de l'intérieur.

Sur la route qui le conduisait au motel où son frère et lui avaient fait halte pour la nuit, le cadet réfléchit.

Les chances pour que le démon ait menti étaient grandes. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas…Il devait s'en assurer. Et pour cela il n'y avait qu'une solution : Ne pas « demander » à son aîné si oui ou non il avait eu cette petite discussion avec Bobby, mais l'affirmer. La réaction de Dean permettrait à Sam d'être fixé. Si son aîné lui assenait un coup de poing sans prévenir, le démon mentait. Sinon…Sam aurait deux mots à souffler à son frère si alarmé.

Au Motel

- Ah enfin ! T'en as mis du temps, j'allais t'appeler, fit Dean, assit sur son lit aux couleurs ternes, en levant les yeux des papiers éparpillés devant lui. Sam ébaucha un pâle sourire d'excuse, et remplit un verre d'eau qu'il vida d'un trait.

- Alors ce gars ? s'enquit l'aîné, enfonçant un peu plus son dos dans la tête du lit, confortable, même s'il était étonnement hideux. A croire qu'un dieu quelque part se démenait pour que chaque motel où il atterrissaient soit d'un goût plus que douteux.

- Il était possédé, Wilger n'a pas survécu après que je l'ai exorcisé, répondit le cadet d'une voix morne.

-Oh…

Surprit, Dean fixait son jeune frère qui lui tournait le dos, penché au dessus de son ordinateur.

- Et tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

Il avait dit ça d'un ton parfaitement neutre, mais Sam put sentir le regard brûlant du chasseur posé sur lui comme s'il l'avait agressé.

- Tu m'avais dis de t'appeler « si j'avais un problème » , se défendit-il. Il n'y en a eu aucun.

Dean leva les sourcils, dérouté par l'humeur peu chaleureuse de son cadet. D'accord un homme était mort, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait…Et Sam évitait de s'en prendre à lui généralement.

A des années lumières de se soucier de son manque ou non de délicatesse, ce dernier lisait sans la voir une page web,les doigts de la main droite pianotant fébrilement sur son genou, sur le point d'aborder en toute subtilité le sujet qui lui torturait l'esprit.

Contre toute attente, Dean lui tendit la perche.

- Qu'est c'que t'as Sammy, 'le prends pas mal, mais j'te trouve un peu bizarre…Plus que d'habitude en tout cas, ajouta t-il avec un sourire. T'es sûr qu'il n'y a aucun problème ?

Sam referma d'un geste brusque son portable, et fusilla son frère des yeux, nullement touché par la mine soucieuse de l'aîné, qui reçu les paroles de son frère comme un coup de poing.

- Quand est c'que tu comptais m'en parler Dean… De la peur que tu as de ma « transformation » lâcha t-il d'un ton acerbe, insistant sur le dernier mot. Depuis quand est ce que tu préfères te cacher avec Bobby au lieu de t'expliquer franchement avec moi ?

Le cœur martelant sa poitrine, le cadet observa attentivement le visage de Dean, à l'affût du premier signe qui confirmerait la version du démon. Ce qui ne tarda pas…L'aîné se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et tourna légèrement la tête.

Comment est ce que Sam l'avait apprit ? Putain comment l'avait-il su ? Bobby n'était pas la représentation exacte de la commère perchée à sa fenêtre, il gémissait déjà que les gamins Winchester se chamaillaient comme un vieux couple, ce n'était pas pour jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Sam soupira lourdement. Touché.

- Sam…Qu'est c'que tu t'imagines exactement… soupira l'aîné à son tour, se levant afin de faire face à son frère.

- On n'en a rien à foutre de c'que j'imagine Dean ! fit froidement le jeune Winchester, c'est ce que TOI tu imagines qui compte.

Ok…Il allait falloir jouer carte sur table. Cet idiot pouvait penser n'importe quoi.

- Mais que veux tu que j'imagine? Comment ça j'ai « peur de ta transformation » ?demanda Dean en haussant le ton.

Bon d'accord…Pas vraiment franc jeu…Mais il préférait se tirer une balle en pleine tête plutôt que d'avouer à son frère qu'il avait pu redouter les conséquences de son retour à la vie…Ou qu'il les redoutait toujours. Mais bordel lorsque le démon qui a supprimé vos deux parents vous susurre fier de lui que le frère que vous avez ramené d'entre les morts n'est peut être pas à cent pour cent lui-même, vous avez de quoi flipper non ?

- C'est à toi de me répondre Dean, rétorqua le cadet sans le quitter des yeux. Il fit un pas vers lui, tout en débitant, faisant de grands gestes avec les mains:

- Maintenant qu'on en parle tu peux me dire la vérité. Peut être que t'as peur parc'que j'suis mort non ? Et que papa t'as assez souvent répété que : « ce qui est mort doit le rester », peut être que c'est aussi parc'que j'ai eu cet espèce de pouvoir de télépathie ? Peut être parc'que le démon qui a tué maman, papa et Jess a voulu faire de moi le chef de sa putain d'armée ? Ou parc'que t'as peur que d'un seul coup l'envie me prenne d'apprendre à me servir de mes soi-disant pouvoirs, il parait que j'en ai plein non ? Peut être parc'que je parle à une démone? Tu as peur de quoi ? Que j'me marie avec Ruby ? Qu'elle fasse de moi une version d'elle plus masculine ? J'veux que tu me répondes pour une fois Dean !

A la fin de sa phrase, Sam avait presque crié. Il reprit son souffle une seconde, les yeux brillants d'une colère qu'il s'efforçait de contenir. Il l'avait enfouit au fond de lui, mais une fois qu'une partie était évacuée, le reste devait suivre. Et Sam mourrait d'envie d'entendre les explications de son aîné. Quelle que soit sa réponse. Ce dernier conservait férocement ses peurs secrètes comme s'il craignait de perdre une partie de lui en les dévoilant. Et ça, c'était l'exact opposé de la façon d'agir de son cadet. Maintenant que Sam possédait une bonne raison de pouvoir percer la carapace de son frère, il ne laisserait pas passer l'occasion…

Mais il était également blessé. Blessé que ses propres doutes, ceux qu'il essayait de bannir de son esprit, puissent être partagés. Qui plus est par son propre frère.

L'agressivité dont Sam faisait preuve eut pour effet de rendre la réaction de Dean plus violente qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

- J'ai jamais pensé des trucs pareils calme toi bordel !! Et pourquoi est c'que tu me dis ça maintenant ? Putain j'ai posé une question à Bobby à ton propos, UNE fois, et ça remonte à plusieurs mois. Alors si tu veux qu'on s'engueule, ok, mais cherche d'autres excuses ! J'ai rien à me reprocher c'est clair ? Rien !

L'expression qui apparut sur le visage de Sam ressemblait de prêt à du dégoût, lorsqu'il cracha :

- Je savais que tu essaierais de fuir. C'est ce que tu fais toujours. Et tu sais quoi j'le supporte plus Dean ! Tu n'arrêtes plus de me mentir ! Putain quand est c'que tu me feras confiance ?! Depuis qu'on est gosse tu ne sais pas faire autre chose ! Tu mentais déjà quand je te jurais que j'avais vu des monstres, et merde Dean tu chassais déjà avec papa à cet âge ! Tu me mentais sur la mort de maman,sur papa, qui mentait aussi. Ensuite tu ne me disais rien à propos de c'que papa t'as dis avant de mourir, mais putain Dean, tu ne comprends pas que je veux juste que tu me dises la vérité pour une fois ?! C'est si difficile ?!

Les mains tremblantes, Sam fit un pas en avant, signifiant à son frère qu'il ne se rapprochait pas pour danser une valse, mais qu'il était fermement décidé à recevoir sa réponse…Au cas où ce dernier ne l'aurait pas encore assimilé.

Dean faillit décrocher une droite à son cadet pour unique explication. Mais malheureusement, il savait parfaitement que ça n'aurait aucun effet, si ce n'est que Sam serait encore plus chiant, et que ça ne résoudrait rien.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas menti pour le plaisir ! Comment est ce que tu peux me reprocher d'avoir voulu te protéger ?! Et c'est c'que j'ai fais putain ! T'étais un gosse ! Tu veux entendre quoi Sam ?! Est-ce que tu sais seulement pourquoi j'ai dis ça à Bobby ? Qu'est ce que tu sais exactement ?

- Que tu as peur que je ne sois pas vraiment moi.

Prononcés par le jeune Winchester, ces mots sonnaient plus sinistrement que l'annonce de l'apocalypse.

Avant que Dean ne dise quoi que ce soit, il reprit :

- Tu sais je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu penses ça. Si tu te souviens bien je t'ai demandé de me faire une promesse à ce propos. Mais j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu m'en parles, avant de te jeter sur Bobby.

-Ferme là. Ferme là où j'te fais la promesse que tu vas le regretter, gronda l'aîné, Azazel m'a dis que…Il m'a dit que tu ne serais peut être pas toi à cent pour cent, et j'ai voulu en parler à Bobby t'es content ? J'suis désolé de n'pas te l'avoir dit ok ? Mais qu'est c'que tu voulais que j'te raconte hein ? Que… Oh et merde.

Dans un élan de rage, Dean bouscula son frère qui lui barrait le passage, redressé dans toute sa hauteur, des tremblements nerveux agitants ses traits, et traversa la pièce, à la recherche d'un objet dans son sac.

Ou autre chose…A vrai dire il ne savait lui-même ce qu'il désirait trouver. Il savait seulement que la vue les yeux brûlants de colère et de reproches que Sam ne cessait de poser sur lui l'exaspérait.

- Et c'est de ma faute maintenant…Sérieusement Dean je…

-Ta gueule.

Les poings du cadet se crispèrent violement, et il cracha, bas mais suffisamment haut pour que son frère l'entende :

- Qu'est c'que j' disais, tu fuis encore…Comme tu vas le faire en allant en enfer. Tu n'es pas capable d'affronter tes difficultés en face. Et tu as peur de moi n'est ce pas ? Tu veux que je m'en aille maintenant ? Ce serait plus simple tu sais.

Avant de réaliser qu'il venait vraiment de prononcer ces paroles, Sam percuta violement le sol.

Le poing de Dean s'était abattu sur son visage et il l'entendit fulminer, alors qu'il se relevait, une main portée à sa joue meurtrie.

- Sauver ton cul n'est pas une façon d'affronter les difficultés pour toi ?! C'est pas la première fois que tu me le reproche, et tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien, mais strictement rien à foutre de ce que tu en penses ! J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire, et aux dernières nouvelles, t'étais pas vraiment en état de me donner ton avis. Peur de toi non mais tu délires ?! C'est pas de toi que j'ai peur Sam ! C'est de ces putains de démons qui ont ces putains de plans pour toi ! A commencer par Ruby hein, puisque tu en parlais, comment peux tu être sûr qu'elle ne te prend pas juste pour un con ? Qu'elle n'attend pas quelque chose de toi ? Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi, qu'un démon veuille t'aider simplement pour tes beaux yeux ?! A ta place je me poserais des questions !

- Non, prononça seulement Sam.  
Face à l'interrogation qui se lisait sur le visage de Dean, il poursuivit :

- Non pour moi, « sauver mon cul » n'était pas une façon d'affronter tes difficultés. Tu avais seulement peur de perdre le dernier membre de ta famille. Et je le comprends. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu n'en ai « strictement rien à foutre » que je puisse refuser d'accepter ta mort ! Que tu oses me reprocher d'essayer de te sortir de là, que tu t'attaques à Ruby sans essayer de comprendre quoi qu'ce soit ! Alors très bien, continue d'éviter les sujets qui t'embarrassent Dean. Continue de penser que tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Mais la vérité, c'est que t'es lâche, un putain de lâche Dean !

Le cadet attrapa son sac, et jeta au hasard du linge à l'intérieur. Trop submergé par la colère qui déferlait en lui comme une tempête, il oublia près de la moitié de ses affaires…Après quoi il se dirigea vers la porte, sans un mot pour son aîné. Lorsque celui-ci comprit ce que comptait faire son jeune frère, il traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées, et l'attrapa par l'épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner.

- Qu'est c'que tu fais Sam ? Où est c'que tu vas ?

Les ailes du nez frémissant sous l'effet de la colère, Sam mit quelques secondes avant de desserrer les dents :

- C'est plus ton problème.

Interloqué, Dean ne réagit pas immédiatement.

Sam en profita pour se dégager brutalement de la main de son frère, avant de prendre soin de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Et pour la première fois, Dean en éprouva un soulagement.

Il pleuvait à torrent. Et Sam ne mit pas longtemps avant de connaître la nature de son premier oubli : Sa veste. Mais à vrai dire, il aurait pu très bien mourir de froid sous les trombes d'eau, sans en être désolé plus que cela.

Il avait besoin de se calmer. Besoin de ne plus penser à rien, et aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, marcher sous une pluie battante en essayant de ne pas confondre une voiture avec un poteau, l'aiderait probablement. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensa, au début.

Au bout d'une heure de marche nocturne, trempé jusqu'au os, après avoir shooté avec rage dans tout ce qui croisait ses pieds, il commença à se demander si passer le reste de la nuit dehors était une si bonne idée. Car il n'était pas la peine d'envisager de trouver un motel, pas à cette heure-ci, pas dans ce trou perdu. Et le cadet ne possédait pas d'autres moyens de transport que ses pieds, déjà fatigués par sa petite marche, mais surtout par le manque de sommeil du jeune homme. La vague idée d'emprunter la voiture de son frère lui traversa l'esprit. Pour être rejetée aussitôt. Sam était peut être un peu perdu, mais pas complètement suicidaire.

Poussant un long soupir, il fit volte face, et se dirigea à pas lent jusqu'au motel qu'il avait quitté plus tôt, et s'y engouffra, une heure plus tard.

Sam grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, sous l'œil exaspéré d'une jeune femme aux allures de prostitué qui rejoignait sa chambre elle aussi, titubant légèrement, une main collée à son front… sûrement en proie à des maux de tête…A moins que ce ne soit les effets secondaires de sa bouteille de whisky. (Où était le problème ? Personne n'avait à lui lancer une remarque, car personne il n'y avait. A part ces deux grands gars, qui faisaient un bordel de tout les diables…)

- Dean ? Dean ouvre moi !

- Va t'faire foutre !

Sam ferma les yeux une seconde, comme pour s'interdire de défoncer la porte à coups de pieds. Pas tout de suite.

-Dean ! Ouvre cette putain de porte ou j'te jure que…

- Que tu quoi ? Que tu repartiras ? Aucun problème Sam, j'ai peur de toi dégage ! Casse toi !

La bouche du cadet s'ouvrit, puis se referma, comme si sa phrase toute prête n'avait rien à répondre à ça.

Au bout de quelques secondes, comprenant que son frère ne plaisantait pas, ou du moins pas quand il lui aboyait de se tirer, il articula, de la voix la plus ferme possible :

- C'est vraiment c'que tu veux ?

Aucune réponse.

Sam déglutit difficilement. Dire qu'il était en colère était un euphémisme. Il bouillonnait. Contre son frère, mais surtout, et là était le problème, contre lui-même. Mais le jour où le jeune homme le laisserait entendre à qui que ce soit s'annoncerait lorsque Dean deviendrait végétarien. Autant dire que des bonhommes verts peupleraient cette chère planète bien avant.

- Ok. Donne moi mes affaires. J'ai oublié ma veste, mon portable, et l'ordi et…

Des bruits sourds parvinrent aux oreilles du plus jeune, de sac que l'on referme, le son d'objets lancés, de… Putain ! Son ordinateur ! Dean avait dû balancer son ordinateur…Strictement aucun des objets, et certainement pas une table de chevet incrusté au mur, ou encore un lit n'auraient produits un son pareil. A deux doigts de marteler la porte de coups de poings, Sam se mordit violement la lèvre et attendit. Une minute s'écoula, puis deux… puis dix.

La porte de a salle de bain claqua, et le cadet comprit qu'il pouvait patienter encore un long moment…Si toutefois Dean daignait lui ouvrir un jour. Mais quoi que décide son aîné, Sam était résolu à rester là, quitte à camper devant la porte s'il le fallait. Il ne s'en irait pas avant d'avoir récupéré ses affaires, que ça déplaise ou non à son frère.

Grelottant dans ses habits ruisselant d'eau, il s'assit quelques instant, resserrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

Et il se trouva dans cette même position, une demi heure plus tard.

-Dean !! Dean ouvres cette putain de porte !!

Aucune réponse de son aîné ne lui parvint. En revanche, la femme que le cadet avait croisé quelques instants plus tôt ne s'en priva pas :

- Ta gueule ! T'as pas capté mais vous n'êtes pas que deux ici !!

Passant une main lasse sur son visage humide, Sam crut qu'il allait craquer. Littéralement. Un noeud douloureux se forma dans sa gorge et il dut faire preuve d'une remarquable maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas simplement défoncer la porte, même si l'envie dévorante lui vrillait le crâne.

Un instant plus tard, Sam se trouvait à nouveau à l'extérieur du motel, faisant les cent pas, pile en face de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la chambre de son frère.

Dean ne voulait pas lui ouvrir ? Très bien. Sam ne le supplierait pas. Il attendrait le temps qu'il serait nécessaire, Dean finirait bien par sortir, tôt ou tard. Ne serait-ce que pour rassasier son estomac qui demeurait rarement silencieux très longtemps.

La pluie semblait avoir redoublé d'intensité, exprès.

Et le jeune Winchester, une fois que ses doigts rougirent jusqu'au sang, malmenés contre tout et n'importe quoi, se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, éloigné le plus possible de la vue de Dean cette fois…

Il n'y avait personne dans la rue à cette heure –ci, et surtout par ce temps-ci, mais de toute façon, puisse t-il y avoir un régiment dans la rue, Sam n'aurait pas remarqué de différences.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, dos au mur de la chambre, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil par la fenêtre. Juste pour s'assurer qu'il était encore là.

Il ne pouvait accepter ce qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de son frère ; qu'il lui reproche ce qu'il voulait, mais pas le pacte. Lâche… Sale petit con.

Le décor de la pièce avait radicalement changé. De manière apocalyptique. Une personne ne connaissant pas la manière de réagir de Dean une fois énervé, hors de lui plutôt, aurait pu croire qu'une dizaine de catcheurs s'étaient défié dans la chambre.

Ce qui avait autrefois touché un meuble gisait à terre.

Et maintenant, au bout des deux heures pendant lesquelles Dean avait prit plaisir à laisser mariner son frère sous la pluie, la colère de l'aîné s'était émoussé… Il commençait presque à éprouver de la pitié envers cette ombre qui ne cessait de gesticuler devant sa fenêtre et qui…Merde ! Il n'y avait personne devant sa fenêtre ! Dean attendit quelques secondes, mordillant sa lèvre. Le portable de Sam était dans sa poche, et s'il était parti, vraiment parti, Dean pourrait toujours courir, il ne le retrouverait pas. Pas si son frère ne le voulait pas. Et l'aîné devait s'avouer qu'il éprouvait un sérieux doute là-dessus. Finalement il passa la tête à la fenêtre, mettant de côté son amour propre. Tant pis si Sam le voyait.

Personne.

- Fait chier… marmonna Dean.

Même absent, Sam trouvait le moyen de l'emmerder.

A l'autre bout de la rue, le plus jeune des Winchesters était perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Sa froide détermination s'était envolée, et il ne savait plus à quelle certitude se raccrocher. Il ne savait plus à qui il en voulait le plus, Dean ou lui-même. Sûrement les deux. Il avait l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait quitté son frère. Le jeune homme jeta à œil sur sa montre, essuyant mollement le cadran embué. 4h00. Sam se leva lentement, décidé à patienter de nouveau devant la porte de la chambre. Il aurait moins froid. Et maintenant que l'envie de calmer ses nerfs sur des murs innocents lui était passée, il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester sous la pluie à attendre de se noyer.

Dean grimaça. Il détestait la pluie. Emmitouflé dans un vêtement imperméable déniché dans les affaires de son frère cadet, il hésita un instant, avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur de l'impala.

L'ombre de son frère ne tarda pas à se dessiner, seul être humain capable de gambader sous un déluge pareil.

Il freina brusquement, et l'appela.

Sam, la tête baissée afin d'essayer d'y voir plus clair, en proie à ses sombres pensées, entendit vaguement le bruit du moteur de l'impala.

Il ne vit pas son frère sortir, et failli pousser un cri lorsqu'une main le saisit par le bras.

- Rentre ! Dépêche.

Le cadet, dû lutter contre l'envie de regagner le motel à pied, exprès.

Avec toute la mauvaise volonté dont il était possible de faire preuve, il obéit.

Sans un regard ni un mot échangé entre eux, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre.

Sam failli placer une remarque saignante quant à l'état de la pièce, mais décida que le silence était la meilleure façon de montrer à Dean son mécontentement. Il balaya la pièce du regard, et ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur ce qu'il cherchait :

L'ordinateur était bien là. A l'exact opposé de l'endroit où Sam l'avait posé, par terre, l'air en piteux état.

Dean eut un petit sourire mesquin, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, lorsque Sam se précipita à l'objet pour le ramasser. Un vague sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de lui, qu'il s'empressa de chasser. Il n'avait qu'à se remémorer les paroles que son cadet lui avait jeté au visage pour ça.

Tandis que Sam rassemblait les affaires qu'il lui manquait, évitant avec application de croiser les yeux de son aîné, ce dernier ferma la porte à double tour, et enfonça la clef dans sa poche, indiquant à son cadet qu'il était hors de question qu'il s'en aille. Et sans réellement le savoir, il le soulagea d'un énorme poids… Car Sam en était certain désormais, il ne voulait pas s'en aller. Cependant, il ne pu s'empêcher de marmonner, sans lever les yeux de son sac, qu'il refermait.

- J'croyais que tu voulais que j'me casse.

Reniflant discrètement, il se défit de sa chemise rendue transparente, et fit un pas vers sa serviette, pendue dans un coin de son lit. Pour toute réponse, Dean, agacé par les reniflements incessants de son frère, lui tendit un paquet de mouchoirs. Sam hésita avant de s'en emparer, comme si les accepter impliquait une faiblesse de sa part, et finalement opta pour le confort, grommelant un vague merci.

Dean , sur le point de dire quelque chose se ravisa, et esquissa un léger sourire, alors que son frère s'enfermait dans la salle de bain.

Ni lui, ni Sam probablement, n'étaient prêts à oublier ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ce soir, et le cadet ne manquerait pas de rabattre le sujet sur le tapis dès le lendemain, puisque son vœu de silence était maintenant brisé, mais Dean s'en fichait. Il avait craint un instant de ne pas retrouver cette tête de mule, pas avant un bon moment. Et l'entendre renifler toutes les cinq secondes, se retournant dans son lit en grognant était presque un plaisir…presque.


End file.
